pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
An Animal's Life
Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Flik Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Princess Atta Treasure in Whisker Haven Tales.jpeg|Treasure as Dot Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Queen Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Aphie Oliver.JPG|Oliver and Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz as Dot's 2 Boyfriend Timon.jpg|Timon as Mr. Soil Image.jpg|Ma Meerkat as Dr. Flora Tom Cat.png|Tom as Thorny Nick Wilde.jpeg|Nick Wilde as Cornelius Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Hopper Kermit the Frog.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Molt Steele 2.jpg|Steele as Thumper Tom and Tab.jpg|Tom and Tab as Axel and Loco Shaka Baka.jpg|Shaka Baka as P.T. Flea Hubba Hubba.jpg|Hubba Hubba as Francis Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Slim Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Heimlich Po as Dim.jpeg|Po as Dim Mrs-brisby-the-secret-of-nimh-2-57.7.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Gypsy Basil.jpg|Basil as Manny Jewel rio.png|Jewel as Rosie Nico flying.jpg|Nico and Pedro as Tuck and Roll.jpeg|Pedro as Tuck and Roll Vultures.jpg|The Vultures as Fly Brothers Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Thud the Big Fly Hydra-ultraman-13.2.jpg|Hydra as Bird Crows.jpg|Crows as Baby Birds Tom Jr..jpg|Tom Cat Jr. as Woody in Outtakes Pachirapong1999's movie spoof's of "A Bug's Life" Cast *Flik - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Flik's Help - Ultraman *Atta - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Dot - Marie (The Aristocats) *Queen - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Aphie - Dumbo *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Oliver (Oliver & Company) and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Mr. Soil - Timon (The Lion King) *Dr. Flora - Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Thorny - Tom (Tom And Jerry) *Cornelius - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Count Duckula *Ant that gets tired - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Hopper - Claudandus (Felidae) *Molt - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Grasshoppers - Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Gremlins and Critters *Thumper - Steele (Balto) *Axel and Loco - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Godzilla and Jirass (Monster Island Buddies) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kittens, Lion Cubs, Puppies, Mice and Wolves *P.T. Flea - Shaka Baka (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Francis - Hubba Hubba (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Slim - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Heimlich - Winnie the Pooh *Dim - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Gypsy - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Manny - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rosie - Jewel (Rio) *Tuck and Roll - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Fly Brothers - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Baby Maggots - Abu (Aladdin) and Mort (Madagascar) *Harry and Bug friend - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) and Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Mime Bug - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) *Cockroach Waitress - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mosquito Waitress - Ellie (Ice Age II: The Meltdown) *Slick - Manny (Ice Age) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Thud the Big Fly - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Bird - Hydra (Ultraman) *Baby Birds - Crows (The Birds) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) Poster: Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs